Vengeance For My Life That No One Knew
by BrooklynCharli
Summary: Cammie is just getting back to normal after running away forgetting everything, but when she remembers certain things her life gets turned into a whirlwind of adventure that the gang didn't know she could handle. This fanfiction was written by my Friend Alexandra who doesn't have an account.


It was my senior year at Gallagher now. Before the holidays Dr Steve was brainwashing me. I almost killed myself! Over the holidays I stayed with my grandparents, it was such a relief.

I had been at school for a week when Macey came back. We had a lot of fun running around the mansion; she tried to give me a makeover once or twice. The operative word was tried. Unfortunately the CIA needed to debrief me on all that had happened, so I needed to go to DC for a couple of days. Everyone would be back by the time I got there.

Mum took me the same way we went after the Josh incident. That was such a big mistake it is embarrassing. After a few days of constant interviews I was finally released. To brush up on some of my spy skills I lied a few times on the lie detector but it was fun.

As I was leaving my head started to hurt. Just before we got in the car I collapsed. I felt nothing but black, and when I woke up I remembered everything. Literally everything, the summer and even some things my parents had blocked from my memory since childhood. The saddest thing was that I didn't feel bad, I just sat there. It was then that I realised that I was in a hospital cell in the CIA complex. Checking my internal clock I knew it was the day that school started.

My mum came in crying with happiness; obviously she could see me from the camera footage.

"Mum, I'm fine. We need to get back to school" I laughed as she finally released her steel grip.

"Yes of course Cammie. We need to take a chopper if we want to get back on time though." Mum laughed through wiping away her tears from her gorgeous face.

"Cool, I'll fly" I said as we made our way to the helipads where we would...commandeer... one. Because of my mad flying skills we got to school as everyone was trickling into the grand hall. I rushed through the mansion grabbing my phone on the way as well as slipping the uniform over my back singlet and short denim shorts.

Only when I arrived in the hall did I realise I had grown over the holidays so my skirt was too short and my blouse was stretched over my chest area and I couldn't do up the last couple of buttons. But I barely had time to register this when I saw Liz and Macey whispering to each other at our table.

"Liz! Macey!" I shouted as I ran over to hug them.

"Cammie! We heard you were being held at the DC headquarters." Liz practically squealed. Just as she was saying this I felt eyes from all over, not just eyes but eyes from the guys at Blackthorne.

"Since when did Blackthorne start coming to Gallagher?" I asked as I took my phone out. I had a text, I started opening it when Liz started talking again.

"Cammie there is something you should know about Bex and Zach." She started stuttering. An image had loaded from the text

"They are together now" Macey spat out. I wasn't listening anymore. Bex and Zach walked into the grand hall as I started crying

"Bastard!" I shouted as I ran out of the hall dropping my phone onto the table. I heard Liz screaming as I darted up the stairs.

Macey's POV

Liz and I were whispering as I heard Cammie scream our names. She seemed so excited but we had to break it to her. We couldn't let Bex and Zack break her heart as they started making out. As I saw her I was stunned, only now as her uniform was on did I realise how much she had changed, she had definitely grown out of that uniform, her...womanly attributes... had defiantly come out of hiding. From looking around the hall I could tell the Blackthorne had noticed too.

"Cammie! We heard you were being held at the DC headquarters." Liz practically squealed.

"Since when did Blackthorne start coming to Gallagher?" Cammie asked as she looked around.

"Cammie there is something you should know about Bex and Zack" Liz started, stuttering through all of her words.

"They are together now" I said, getting to the point. Only then did I notice she had a phone out.

"Bastard!" She screamed as she ran from the hall straight past Bex and Zack, I had personally thought she would punch them both in the face. Just then Liz screamed in horror at the screen of Cammie's phone, there was a picture of someone who was brutally murdered.

Zacks POV

Bex and I walked through the doors of the grand hall, we got together during the holidays while at a COC base, yes we were both members.

"Bastard!" I heard a distinctively Cammie scream, she came running at us like a bullet. We had been expecting this sort of reaction, come one she trusted us above all else, we had been arranging this for years, how could she not trust us.

She just ran straight past us with tears streaming down her face. That was not the reaction we were expecting. But we couldn't let her know it affected us so we went to sit down at the table with Liz and Macey when Liz let out a blood curdling scream. There was a phone on the table, I went to go and see what was there. As I saw the picture I was surprised it was prisoner 100 of the COC. How did Cammie get a picture of him?

Cammie's POV

I needed to get to France. I ran up the stairs to the forbidden wing of the mansion and let my tears fall. The forbidden wing was for mission purposed, and I had my own section. I made my way to my room and grabbed my bag of weapons and spare clothes and placed them on the table. Only then did I look in the mirror. I looked a mess, I couldn't meet agent Cole like this. I knew he was coming, he received the picture as well.

I cleaned my face by the dressing table and applied my signature makeup, flawless looking skin with blood red lips and dark eye shadow with thick eyeliner. I then had to get changed. I put on my specially made Kevlar corset vest. Then I put on my black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I was ready to leave, but I needed my phone. That meant the grand hall, and saying goodbye to Mum.

I grabbed my bags and slung them over my shoulders as I heard the roar of Agent Cole's car make its way to the gate. This meant I had to hurry. I ran down to the grand hall and unintentionally made a rather dramatic entrance, Mum was half way through her speech and I had pushed the doors rather violently.

"Cammie you can't leave!" Mum shouted in shock as she saw me. I decided to ignore her for now and walked over to my table with my phone in the centre. They were all staring at the photo. Bex and Zack seemed rather shocked to see the face on the screen, which meant they were probably part of the circle, shock horror! (Note poorly concealed sarcasm).

"That would be mine. I have to go now" I said as I stared darkly at Bex and Zack.

"We didn't know that we being together would affect you so much Cammie!" Bex nearly shouted. I laughed coldly.

"Mum I _would_ suggest you arrest the two members of the Circle in this room but there wouldn't be any point since they are now compromised." I called over, I saw Mum smirking discreetly.

"Toodooloo." I said as I made my way to the door

"Where are you going?" Macey nearly shouted in despair.

"Liz" I called over.

"To avenge her brother's death" She whispered. Zach and Bex almost fainted.

"Cammie... How did you know?" Mum almost whimpered.

"Maybe because she wasn't born yesterday bitch" Someone from the entrance way. Everyone gasped as I turned towards Cole. I ran and hugged him.

"What? You cheated on me _before _I cheated on you?" Zach called over as he stood up.

"You two were never really together anyway" Bex growled.

"Listened to the dog" I said as I walked out of the hall hand in hand with Cole.

"How are you?" Cole asked as we stepped outside.

"Ready to kill the Bastard" I said near tears again. We made our way to his car. It was a top of the line sports car; it was in black, with tinted windows. We had it especially made so that it would turn into a bed at the push of a button. Sleeping in hotel rooms is too risky.

"Well you are not driving then." Cole said as he threw in my bags. I climbed into the familiar leather seats. A crowd of all my friends was coming out of the mansion as we closed the doors.

"They'll come after us you know" Cole said as we roared down the driveway.

"Mr Solomon would stop them. He knows almost everything. But Bex and Zach, they will put the circle hot on our trails." I said as I leaned my head back against the head rest.

"well at least we know where we are going Cam" He said. I heard a rattling come from the dash board. I quickly located the source and took my necklace out. It was a pendant of two C's in times new Romans script holding onto each other as if one of them we about to fall. I put it on smiling. As we got onto the highway I drifted off to sleep in boredom.

I woke up with the bed put in place and hiding in a cave by the looks of it. Cole was asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful as he slept, no one would guess he was an assassin. I woke him up with a gentle kiss on the lips. He immediately stirred.

"You're awake?" He asked slurring his words in his sleepy voice.

"Just now, we need to keep going or we'll never get to the airport." I said as I sat up.

"Yes, but I was sleeping" Cole complained. But I need to get to France quickly, Jack was beaten within an inch of death" I said as I pushed the button to push the seats back into place.

"I know." Cole whispered a tinge of regret in his voice as he turned the engine on.

We need to plan for when we get there." I said as we made our way back onto the road.

"We do have another day till we get there." Cole mentioned as I got my pen and paper out.

"the picture was of the vault cells, we need infiltration and extraction." I said sternly.


End file.
